violette1st_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
TOO MANY 'F' BOMBS!!!
Violette: Oh, my goodness. I was able to go swimming with William because he refused and he went up to play video games. I wish he was not obese at all. I was gonna spy on him. (goes up the stairs and spy on William) William: You fool, I do not like Super Mario. Who knows? YOU DON'T KNOOOW!! YOU IMPOSSIBLE NOOB!!! I WAS- not gonna say it much louder. I am a calm 17-year-old boy. Nothing personal... I can talk like a man. Why is this SON OF A GUN SHOOTING AT ME?!! WHICH SON OF A GUN IS SHOOTING AT ME!!! Violette: (swings the door open) Oh, my gosh! What's going on?! William: You need to get out and fill up the swimming pool outside! Violette: Oh, really? William: Yes you! Violette: Well-- William: Just get out! Violette: You need to think... Hhhhhhhhhh-- William: Unhappy thoughts! Violette: Hhhhhh-- William: UNHAPPY THOUGHTS!! Violette: (slowly) Ha-ppy thoughts. William: I am a calm son and I know it. Violette: Thanks. (leaves the room) William: MOM NEEDS TO CLOSE THE DOOR GENTLY BEHIND HER!!! MOM NEEDS HER "ME TIME"! This is shit! Violette: (runs downstairs) Ohhhh, noooo. Bill you need to get up, my baby said the shh word! Bill: Really? I need to relax and eat my dinner. Violette: Get up the stairs. This is an e-mer-gen-cy! Bill: (He goes up the stairs and stops.) Violette: Bill.... Bill: I will turn the internet off. (He goes down stairs again and he turns the internet off) Violette: Oh, God, please, no no no no... Bill: There. William: F*ckin' hell?! Violette: You turned it off?!! Bill: (He goes to sit down on the couch.) No I can eat my dinner in peace. Violette: Bill! Don't-- William: F*************************************************************CK!!! Violette: (gasps) I heard him!!! Do you? Bill: Did I? Violette: (gasps excitedly as she ran up the stairs and them comes into William's bedroom) William, your father is coming up the stairs like you GOTTA wait for HIM! William: I will wait for him. (15 seconds later) Please get out. Violette: No. (she hears Bill coming up the stairs.) YOU! YOU! YOU DON'T EVER CUSS LIKE THAT! NOW WE CAN HEAR YOU LOUD AND CLEAR! Bill: I can't believe you said two of the 13 bad words! First you said the "S" Word and then the "F" Bomb! And we can hear you loud and clear! You... are... so grounded for 5 months with no video games, no junk food, no going out with your parents and no Lucy! Violette: You better start eating healthy foods right now and you GOTTA GO SWIMMING WITH MEEEE! William: Waaaaaaaaaaaahaaaahaaaaaaaaaaaaa! I can't believe I'm grounded! (crying like a baby) I'm grounded! I'm grounded for 5 months! I'll throw a tantrum like Lucy! Bill: You better not do it! William: (throws temper tantrum like Lucy) WaaaaaaaaauUSIISBIPSBSBSPIBIASHAEHRGAEIHFAF;VAUA;HAUEH;AOHVA! Violette: WILLIAM YOU THROWING A TANTRUM?! William: RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGGGGHHH!!! Violette: STOP THIS!! William: GET THE F*CK OUTTA HERE!!!! (runs to Violette, pushes her out of the room and down the stairs.) Bill: GODDAMMIT WILLIAM! YOU FILTHY B*ST*RD! YOU PUSHED YOUR MOTHER DOWN THE STAIRS AGAIN! YOU ARE SO F*CKING GROUNDED FOR 6 MONTHS FOR PUSHING YOUR F*CKING MOTHER DOWN THE STAIRS SO I WILL DRAG YOU TO YOUR F*CKING BEDROOM! William: F*CK OFF! (pushes Bill Down the stairs) F*CK YOOOOOOOOOUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!!! Bill & Violette: WIIIIIIIILLIIAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM!!!!!! William: F*CK YOU BOTH!!!!!! (throws XBox controller on Bill's forehead) Bill: OOWWWW! WIIIIIIIIIILLIIIIIIAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAMMMMMMMMMM!!!!! YOU POTTY MOUTHED B*TCH! Violette: That's SEVEN MONTHS GROUNDING FOR YOU SO GO TO YOUR F*CKING BEDROOM, (pointing at William) NOOOOOOOOOOOOOWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!!!!! William: (runs into his bedroom) F*CK YOU!!!!!!!!!!! I HOPE YOU'LL DIE IN HELL!!!! (slams the door loud) Violette: ISAIDNOMOREFOULLANGUAGEYOUSONOFAB*TCH! Oww, my aching spine. Bill: Ow! F*ck! Violette: IAMSOPAINEDBECAUSEWILLIAMPUSHEDMEANDHISDADDOWNTHESTAIRSBECAUSEOFTHEINTERNETTURNEDOFF!!! OUCH!!! Bill: That dingbat! Violette: SUBSCRIBETOVIOLETTE1STVIOLETTE2NDANDRAGINGGAMINGCOMMENTLIKEANDSUBSCRIBEANDSHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARE!!! OWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!!! Category:Fanfic